


untitled Ian/Mickey ficlet

by inblackink



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inblackink/pseuds/inblackink
Summary: Not two minutes after Mickey’s chased off some sweaty perv in a bad hairpiece (“Try that again and that rug on your head’s gonna be jammed so far down your throat you’ll be coughing up hairballs for a week, asshole!”), Ian’s at his elbow, all oiled up and shining with glitter because, of course, it’s fuckingdisco nightat the club — as if a place called Fairy Tail could get any gayer.(Basically Ian having a talk with Mickey about being such a rumble fish at the club. Set sometime after 4x08.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 61





	untitled Ian/Mickey ficlet

Not two minutes after Mickey’s chased off some sweaty perv in a bad hairpiece (“ _Try that again and that rug on your head’s gonna be jammed so far down your throat you’ll be coughing up hairballs for a week, asshole!_ ”), Ian’s at his elbow, all oiled up and shining with glitter because, of course, it’s fucking _disco night_ at the club — as if a place called Fairy Tail could get any gayer.

“Let’s get you another drink,” he says, leaning close to speak into Mickey’s ear. He rests one of his big hands on Mickey’s bicep and it’s kind of insane how Mickey goes from being jumped up to calmed down in a second flat.

  


“Talked to my boss today,” Ian tells him, once Mickey’s situated at the bar with another glass of bourbon, feeling the burn of it settle in his belly. “You know, he’s not too fond of boyfriends.”

Mickey snorts. “Yeah? Why’s he own a fuckin’ gay club, then?”

“I mean he doesn’t like the _staff’s_ boyfriends hanging around. Especially when they threaten paying customers.”

Ian doesn’t sound pissed off, in fact he’s smiling at Mickey like he’s fucking _amused_ by it all, but Mickey frowns and grits his teeth just the same. 

“So, what? You want me to go? I should just let you get roofied by every fat old fuck in here?”

Ian smiles wider. “I didn’t say that. I just meant, you know, cool it a little.” He leans back on his elbows, cocking his hips out, long lines of his body on display and it’s _obscene_. Mickey spots a couple guys across the room who seem to agree. He scowls at them.

“Let me do my job, make my money,” Ian goes on. Mickey keeps scowling. “You got nothing to worry about, anyway,” Ian adds, swaying towards Mickey and nudging his arm. “I’m not going home with any of _them_ , am I?”

Mickey looks over at him, at all that pale skin and red hair and eyes lighting up with heat and something like a promise.

“Fuckin’ right, you’re not,” Mickey rumbles out, leveling a look at Ian that holds a promise of his own. He sucks in a breath when Ian shifts, leaning in for a kiss, and doesn’t flinch away this time.

Ian’s smiling when he pulls away, teeth biting down on his wet lower lip. “Besides, I like having you here, watching me.”

_Watching_ over _you_ , Mickey thinks, but he doesn’t say it. 

Their fingers brush together when Ian takes the glass from Mickey’s hand. Mickey doesn’t flinch from that either, just watches while Ian tips his head back and takes a gulp, the long column of his throat gleaming in the colored lights of the club, holding Mickey’s gaze the whole time. 

He ducks down and kisses Mickey again, taste of bourbon still on his lips, on the quick flash of tongue against Mickey’s mouth.

“I should go,” he says softly, still hovering close, and Mickey has to stop himself from reaching for him.

“Then go.”

Ian’s mouth twitches into a little smile. “Next song’s for you,” he smirks, his breath warm on Mickey’s chin. Another kiss. “Hell, they’re all for you.”

And then he’s gone with a dumbass wink that somehow also manages to be sexy, leaving Mickey all horned up and with nothing to do about it for another two hours but watch Ian shake his ass for strangers. And for him.

So he brushes glitter off his pant leg and watches. 

**Author's Note:**

> just importing some old (and I mean OLD) fic from my Tumblr onto here.


End file.
